


Window into the Soul of the Artist

by Baldanders



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, M/M, Obsession, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Secret Admirer, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baldanders/pseuds/Baldanders
Summary: Быстрый взгляд на встревоженные размышления Джироламо во время расследования убийства кардинала Родриго с Леонардо да Винчи.





	Window into the Soul of the Artist

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Window into the Soul of the Artist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694787) by [JC Oakenshield (SilverFountains)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/JC%20Oakenshield). 



> Я был в безумном, отчаянном восхищении этой вещью. Я люблю Риарио, люблю то, насколько он сломанный и нестабильный, люблю то, как он тянется к Леонардо, как к кому-то понимающему его. Я люблю их обоих и то, как они взаимодействуют.  
> Сцены с расследованием убийств - одни из самых обожаемых в сериале.

Способ, которым его ум отображает каждую деталь, будто следование по тропе, как ищейка. Как будто есть невидимая нить, которую может видеть только великий Леонардо да Винчи. Хотя Джироламо уже знает ответ на эту загадку сам. Наблюдать за тем, как молодой человек получает ключ к разгадке – самая увлекательная часть.

Риарио едва мог надеяться, что великий ум и вдохновитель действительно будет заниматься этими охотничьими поисками.

Он обнаруживает, что задерживает дыхание, когда Леонардо откидывает покров и восхищается его работой. Требуется не больше, чем короткий взгляд, чтобы шестеренки мыслей в голове да Винчи пришли в движение.

Джироламо наблюдает, запоминая, как тонкие пальцы того выводят линии в воздухе, будто он рисует в другом измерении. Руки художника, несомненно, тонкие, и все же сильные из-за его искусного владения мечом. Спокойное наблюдение за их работой доставляет удовольствие. Как и то, как Леонардо что-то постигает своим гениальным мозгом.

Он жаждет этих рук...

_Нет! Заткнись, заткнись! Сфокусируйся! Ты упускаешь нужное!_

«И труп подвешен ... подвешен в духе святого Петра».

_Да!_

Пока Леонардо анализирует его работу, осознавая, как он расположил тело подобно гротескной скульптуре, все существо Риарио пульсирует чистым адреналином.  
  
_Ему нравится. Посмотри, как он взволнован. Посмотри, как он оценивает этот вызов, который ты бросил ему._

Он быстро закрывает глаза, сражаясь с другим своим сознанием, призывая себя к порядку, пока голос Леонардо не взывает к нему из этого иного мира, возвращая их обоих к реальности.

«Убийца – художник».

Джироламо изо всех сил пытается сохранить хладнокровие. Присутствие Лео рядом заставляет каждую его часть трепетать от восторга.

«Убийца, которого мы ищем, благочестивый человек».

Завораживающе. Художник не только прекрасно идет по следу, но и _понимает_. Символизм. Заботу, которую он вложил в каждую из этих вещей.

«Что представляет собой сердце?» – спрашивает Леонардо у графа.

 _Он хочет моего участия. Он доверяет мне, как советнику. Своему партнеру в этих поисках._ Точно так же, как в новом мире, когда они работали вместе, чтобы достичь общей цели.

«Сердце – это нечто священное». _Мой подарок вам, маэстро._

Их шаги звучат так громко на вымощенном полу часовни. Поступь Леонардо уверенная, когда он открывает дверцу алтаря, обнаруживая сердце, так аккуратно помещенное в терновый венец.

Изумительно. Но легко. Ему придется сделать следующую головоломку еще сложнее. Стимулировать этот фантастический мозг.

Как невероятно иметь такое полное внимание от него. Даже если Леонардо еще не знает. О, он не должен знать, потому что тогда игра закончится.

Следующая головоломка все же еще лучше. Только волнение от этой мысли вызывает в Джироламо трепет, подобный дрожи. Кто-то великолепнее, кто-то, кто может передать истинное сообщение о том, что это – личный подарок. _Она уже ждет тебя. Только самое лучшее для тебя, мой художник._ Сокровище в обмен на наблюдение за его великим умом в работе.

Риарио почти вздрагивает, когда да Винчи вынимает ритуальный хлеб из его подношения. Он чувствует свое ликование оттого, что маэстро разрешил задачу, но все же разочарован тем, что все закончилось так скоро.

«Он сожалеет».  
  
_Да._

_Но должно было случиться именно так, разве ты не видишь. И ты здесь, чтобы восхищаться этим. Ты восхищаешься этим. Ты один понимаешь искусство моего замысла, моей почерневшей души._

_Только ты можешь видеть его._

Он уже хочет повторить удовольствие. Уже желает провести время вместе. Смертельная игра.

_Мне жаль._

Родственная душа его разума.

_Мы едины._

«Произведение искусства может быть окном в душу художника».

Джироламо чувствует, что Леонардо встряхивает его, пробуждая от скверного сна, когда преподносит сердце кардинала на стол Папы.

_Да, художник. Но не таким образом! Прости меня!_

Святой уже сражается с грешником за внимание.

«Он набожный. Ведомый тем, чтобы убить. И все же он ужаснулся собственным деяниям».

_Мне так сильно жаль. Но я нуждаюсь. Ты мне нужен! Я сделал это для тебя, создатель моей преданности, моего греха. Только ты можешь мне помочь, Леонардо да Винчи. Только ты, поистине понимающий меня._


End file.
